A need exists for a spare tire mounting or holding means within the cargo box of a pick-up truck. Some pick-up trucks have spare tire mounts at the rear of the cargo box and beneath the floor thereof. If an additional spare tire and wheel are carried, they are usually placed loosely in the cargo box and are subject to movement and are easily stolen.
The present invention, therefore, has for its objective the provision of a spare tire and wheel mount in a pick-up truck cargo box at a convenient and readily accessible location and out of the way of other cargo. The spare tire mount is sturdy and secure and features a clamping means which may grip any side wall portion of the cargo box around the perimeter of the box, thereby rendering the placement of the mount variable at the will of the user. The clamping means of the mount is padded to prevent damaging the painted wall of the truck cargo box. Advantage is taken of the existence of an upper marginal bead found on standard pick-up trucks in cooperating with mount clamping means so as to provide stability for the spare tire mount. The weight of the spare tire and wheel is borne by the cargo box floor. The mount may also be installed on the side wall of a tool box where such a box is employed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.